Kissenschlachten & Geiselnahmen
by jadedfool
Summary: Ein neuer Fall endet in einer Katastrophe und für Mac im Chaos der Gefühle...
1. Chapter 1

_Ich stelle nun nach und nach meine alten Stories hier online. Diese FF ist aus dem Jahr 2003. _

_Disclaimer: Ich hab mir die Charaktere nur geliehen und gebe sie unbeschädigt wieder an DPB & Co zurück. _

_Für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler verbrennen Sie meinen Duden oder erschlagen Sie meinen Deutschlehrer!_

* * *

**_Kissenschlachten & Geiselnahmen  
_**

**17. Mai 2002  
19.25 Uhr EST  
Flughafen von Washington, D.C.**

„Mist!", fluchte Mac laut, sodass sich einige der Leute, die an ihr vorbeigingen, verwundert nach ihr umblickten. Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, Offizier des US Marine Corps und Top-Anwältin bei J.A.G., fuhr sich aufgebracht mit einer Hand durch ihr kurzes, dunkelbraunes Haar.

„Mac, beruhigen Sie sich! So schlimm wird's bestimmt nicht", versuchte Harm, ihr Partner und Navy-Offizier, sie zu beruhigen.

„Klar", entgegnete Mac, wie Sarah von den meisten ihrer Kollegen und Freunde genannt wurde. „Nach einem Tag wie heute! Erst verliere ich den Prozess vor Gericht, und dann erfahre ich, dass die Festplatte meines Laptops, den ich vor ein paar Tagen in Reparatur gegeben habe, nur noch Schrott ist! Nachdem ich vorhin endlich nach Hause konnte, rief mich Chegwidden an und sagte mir, dass ich meine Sachen packen sollte, weil wir einen dringenden Fall bearbeiten müssen! Und das in Florida! Aus war's mit den gemütlichen Wochenende! Da kann's ja nur noch besser werden", entgegnete sie zynisch.

Harm legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin sie ihn aus ihren müden Augen anblickte.

„Und dann auch noch die Touristenklasse", seufzte sie. „War denn sonst überhaupt nichts mehr frei?"

Er schüttete den Kopf. „Leider nein, Mac. Da war nichts mehr zu machen!"

Sie seufzte erneut und wollte noch etwas erwidern, als ihr Flug ausgerufen wurde und die beiden Anwälte zum Einchecken gingen.

* * *

**22.17 Uhr EST  
Flughafen von Tampa, Florida**

Als Harm und Mac nach einem langweiligen Flug endlich in Tampa angekommen waren, wurden sie schon von einem Navy-Offizier am Flughafen erwartet. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck abgeholt hatten, stiegen sie in ein Dienstfahrzeug und machten sich auf den Weg in das knapp eine Stunde entfernte St. Petersburg.

Es war ihrem Vorgesetzten, Admiral Chegwidden, unmöglich gewesen, in der kurzen Zeit einen Flug von Washington direkt nach St. Petersburg zu bekommen, also hatte er einen Fahrer engagiert, der seine beiden Anwälte zu ihrem Einsatzort bringen sollte.

Unterwegs herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Der Navy-Offizier, der sich ihnen als Lieutenant Conroy vorgestellt hatte, sagte ihnen nur, dass er sie in ein Hotel bringen und am nächsten Morgen pünktlich um acht Uhr wieder abholen würden.

Während der Fahrt bemerkte Harm plötzlich, dass Mac, die neben ihm hinten im Wagen saß, mit der Müdigkeit kämpfte und immer wieder aufschreckte, wenn sie für kurze Zeit eingeschlafen war. Als sie wieder einmal einnickte, sank ihr Kopf gegen Harms Schulter.

Sie schreckte auf und blickte Harm ein wenig irritiert an, der sie warm anlächelte, ihr vorsichtig seinen Arm um die Schulter legte und sie an sich zog.

„Machen Sie es sich bequem", bot er ihr an und sie war ihm dankbar, denn sie war wirklich ziemlich müde und der Wagen war nicht unbedingt ein angenehmer Schlafplatz.

„Bilden Sie sich aber nichts darauf ein, Harm", scherzte sie, während sie sich an ihren Partner kuschelte und schon kurz darauf einschlief.

Harm blickte auf seine schlafende Partnerin in seinen Armen hinab und verfolgte, wie die Straßenlampen Schatten in der Dunkelheit der Nacht bildeten und auf Macs Gesicht fielen. Als sie endlich vor dem Hotel hielten, schlief Mac tief und fest.

Harm stieß sie sachte an, damit sie aufwachte und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Foyer, nachdem sie sich von Lieutenant Conroy verabschiedet hatten.

Harm hatte das Gepäck von ihnen beiden genommen und folgte seiner Partnerin, die trotz ihrer Müdigkeit zielstrebig zum Empfang ging.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Colonel MacKenzie und das ist", Mac deutete auf Harm, „mein Partner Commander Rabb. Admiral Chegwidden hat für uns zwei Zimmer gebucht."

„Einen Moment bitte", sagte die Dame am Empfang und tippte etwas in den Computer. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Sagten Sie zwei Zimmer", fragte sie die beiden.

Mac nickte. „Ja, zwei Einzelzimmer!"

„Tut mir Leid, hier muss etwas schief gegangen sein", teilte ihnen die Dame mit. „Es ist nur ein Doppelzimmer von ihnen gebucht worden. Der Buchungsauftrag ist zwar vorhanden, aber wurde anscheinend falsch bearbeitet."

„Na toll", stöhnte Mac, warf Harm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an die Empfangsdame.

„Können Sie uns dann nicht einfach umbuchen?", wollte sie wissen, aber die Dame schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Das ist das einzige Zimmer, welches noch frei ist, und das wird sich in der kommenden Woche nicht ändern. Alle anderen Buchungen gehen bis mindestens Ende nächster Woche, da zur Zeit eine große Messeveranstaltung in der Stadt stattfindet. So weit ich weiß, sind alle Hotels bis obenhin ausgebucht."

„Na schön", Mac wandte sich an Harm, „Sie haben die Wahl, Flyboy: Entweder wir nehmen das Doppelzimmer oder wir suchen uns eine schöne bequeme Parkbank!"

Harm verzog das Gesicht. „Na dann würde ich sagen, nehmen wir das Zimmer!"

Sie ließ sich von der Empfangsdame den Schlüssel aushändigen und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

* * *

**22.31 Uhr EST  
Hotel West-Harbor  
Zimmer Nr. 42**

Müde ließ sich Mac auf das breite Doppelbett sinken und wäre am liebsten sofort eingeschlafen, aber Harm hinderte sie daran, indem er sie ins Bad scheuchte. Sie zog ihren Pyjama aus ihrer Reisetasche und verschwand damit im Bad.

Während sie sich im Badezimmer umzog, streifte sich Harm ebenfalls schnell seinen Pyjama über und packte dann noch schnell seine Uniform aus seiner Reisetasche, damit sie am nächsten Morgen nicht allzu zerknittert sein würde. Kaum war er damit fertig, ging die Badezimmertür auf und Mac schlürfte ins Zimmer.

„Das Bad ist frei, Harm", sagte sie und gähnte. Zielstrebig steuerte sie das Bett an und verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke.

Nur wenige Minuten später kam Harm wieder, blieb jedoch zögernd vor dem Bett stehen. „Ähm, Mac,...", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Also, wenn Sie wollen kann ich mir auch zwei Sessel zusammenschieben..."

Sie richtete sich auf. „Harm! Halten Sie die Klappe und kommen Sie ins Bett! Das ist doch groß genug für zwei!"

Er nickte und kroch auf der anderen Seite unter die Decke.

„Außerdem", fügte Mac hinzu, „sind wir zwei erwachsene Menschen und werden wohl kaum wie wild übereinander herfallen, oder?" Sie lächelte ihn schelmisch an.

„Warnstufe Rot, Mac", warnte Harm scherzend, woraufhin sie ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm verpasste.

„Hey!"

„Es besteht kein Anlass für Warnstufe Rot, Harm", erwiderte sie und tat beleidigt. „Das eben war lediglich eine Feststellung und keine Aufforderung!"

„Dann ist ja gut!", entgegnete Harm und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. „Schlafen Sie gut, Mac."

Sie knipste die Nachttischlampe aus und zog die Decke wieder nach oben. „Danke, gleichfalls. Und träumen Sie was Schönes."

In der Dunkelheit konnte sie nicht sehen, dass sich ein breites Grinsen auf Harms Gesicht stahl. „Das werde ich..."

* * *

**6.47 Uhr EST  
Hotel West-Habor  
Zimmer Nr. 42**

Als Harm aufwachte, war es schon hell draußen und einzelne Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Jalousie ins Zimmer. Er wollte sich umdrehen, bemerkte aber dann, dass Macs warmer Körper ganz dicht neben ihm lag. Sie hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und den Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt.

Ein angenehmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn bei den Anblick seiner friedlich schlummernden Partnerin. Sie schien sich wohl zu fühlen, denn ein zartes Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Harm konnte nicht sagen, wann er das letzte mal aufgewacht war und sich so geborgen gefühlt hatte. Macs Nähe beruhigte ihn. Sanft strich er ihr eine Strähne ihres braunen Haares aus dem Gesicht, als sie leise seufzte und langsam die Augen öffnete.

„Guten Morgen, Mac", flüsterte Harm und lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Harm", antwortete sie. Sie registrierte, dass sie dicht an Harm gekuschelt lag und ein rötlicher Schimmer überzog ihr Gesicht. „Sorry, ich wollte Sie heute Nacht nicht zerquetschen", entschuldigte sie sich und wollte sich wieder auf ihre Seite zurückdrehen, aber Harm, der ebenfalls während der Nacht einen Arm um sie geschlungen hatte, hielt sie fest.

„Das haben Sie nicht. Außerdem können Sie ruhig noch etwas liegen bleiben, das ist bequem", gab er zu.

„Wenn Sie unbedingt wollen", murmelte Mac und schloss noch einmal die Augen.

Es stimmte, Harm fühlte sich wohl und ihr ging es nicht wesentlich anders.

'So könnte es immer sein', dachte sie plötzlich und ohrfeigte sich innerlich für diesen Gedanken. 'Hör damit auf, Marine, er ist dein Kollege und mehr nicht!'

„Leider...", seufzte sie.

„Was haben Sie gesagt, Mac?"

Sie riss die Augen auf. Hatte sie etwa... anscheinend hatte sie ihren letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen und natürlich hatte Harm es mitbekommen.

„Ähh, ... nichts...", stammelte sie und merkte, wie sie rot wurde - zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. Wie schaffte es dieser Mann bloß immer wieder, sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen, sie - den Marine!

Mit knallrotem Kopf gab Mac ihren gemütlichen Platz an Harms Seite auf und sprang aus dem Bett. „So, aufstehen, Harm!", befahl sie. „Wir haben einen langen Tag vor uns!"

Harm murrte. „Mac, es ist doch erst...", suchend blickte er sich nach einer Uhr um, aber da verkündete ihm seine Partnerin schon „Sieben Minuten vor sieben", ohne auf die Uhr zu sehen.

Harm bewunderte ihr Talent, immer die genaue Uhrzeit sagen zu können, ohne dass auch nur eine Uhr oder etwas ähnliches in der Nähe war. Und das, wie Mac von sich behauptete, mit einer Abweichung von höchstens dreißig Sekunden!

Als sich Mac umdrehte und in ihrer Tasche wühlte, traf sie plötzlich ein Kissen am Hinterkopf. Empört drehte sie sich zu ihrem, Partner um, der jedoch ein unschuldiges Gesicht machte und sie fröhlich anblickte.

„Harm!", rief sie und schleuderte das Kissen zurück in seine Richtung.

Das war der Beginn einer ausgelassenen Kissenschlacht. Währenddessen sprang Mac übermütig aufs Bett, warf sich auf Harm und begrub ihn unter einem großen Kopfkissen. Er versuchte mehrmals, sie von sich herunter zu werfen, aber sie war ziemlich hartnäckig. Schließlich gelang es ihm doch irgendwie.

Er drehte sie auf den Rücken, drückte sie auf die weiche Matratze und hielt ihre Handgelenke fest. Sie strampelte mit den Beinen, aber er setzte sich schließlich auf ihre Oberschenkel, sodass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Na, geben Sie auf?", neckte er sie.

„Pah", sie lächelte ihn frech an. „Ein Marine gibt niemals auf!" Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, aber vergeblich.  
Er hatte sie so fest im Griff, dass sie keine Chance hatte zu entkommen.

„Das werden wir ja sehen", entgegnete Harm und begann, seine Partnerin zu kitzeln. Da Mac ziemlich kitzelig war, war sie schon nach kurzer Zeit vor lauter Lachen völlig außer Atem.

„Harm, bitte", japste sie und versuchte Harm mit letzter Kraft von sich weg zu drücken, aber er war stärker als sie und hörte nicht auf. Irgendwann, als sie schon vollkommen erschöpft vor Lachen war, schaffte es Mac dennoch irgendwie, Harm von sich herunter zu werfen.

Sie drückte ihn mit den Beinen von sich weg - leider ein wenig zu heftig, denn er fiel mit Schwung aus dem Doppelbett und landete krachend auf dem Boden, gefolgt von einem schmerzvollen „Aua!"

Sofort hörte Mac auf zu lachen und erschrocken krabbelte sie auf dem Bett zur Seite, wo Harm heruntergefallen war, oder besser gesagt, wo sie ihn hingeworfen hatte.

„Harm, ist Ihnen etwas passiert?", fragte sie besorgt und blickte auf ihn herab, der mit dem Rücken auf dem Bettvorleger lag und sich mit einer Hand die Stirn festhielt.

„Sagen wir's mal so", stöhnte er, „ich lebe noch!" Er richtete sich auf und wollte wieder aufs Bett klettern, als Mac bemerkte etwas bemerkte.

„Harm, Sie bluten!"

„Was? Wo?"

Sanft nahm sie seine Hand von der Stirn und besah sich die kleine Wunde an der Stirn, die leicht blutete.

„Sie haben Glück gehabt, es ist nicht so schlimm" sagte sie. „Oh, Harm, es tut mir so Leid!" Sie sprang auf und rannte ins Badezimmer. Nach wenigen Augenblicken kam sie mit ein paar Dingen wieder ins Zimmer und kniete sich neben Harm, der sich inzwischen aufs Bett gesetzt hatte.

Rasch desinfizierte sie die kleine Wunde, wobei er das Gesicht verzog und dann klebte sie ihm ein kleines unauffälliges Pflaster auf die Wunde. Sie entschuldigte sich nochmals bei ihm, brachte das Desinfektionsmittel wieder ins Badezimmer und dann machten sich beide fertig, um pünktlich zu sein, wenn Lieutenant Conroy sie wieder vor dem Hotel abholen würde.

Sie zogen sich die am Abend zuvor bereitgelegten Uniformen an und gingen dann in den Speisesaal des Hotels, um vorher noch etwas zu frühstücken.

Pünktlich um acht Uhr holte Lieutenant Conroy Harm und Mac ab und brachte sie in den knapp zehn Minuten entfernten Hafen. Dort wurden sie schon erwartet.

* * *

**08.12 Uhr EST  
Pier 28  
St. Petersburg - Harbor**

„Commander Rabb, wie ich vermute", wurden sie sofort am Pier von einem Mann in Navy-Uniform begrüßt, der ungefähr in Harms Alter war und ebenfalls den Rang eines Commanders bekleidete.

Die beiden salutierten und der Commander erwiderte den Gruß.

Harm nickte und sagte: „Commander Rabb und das ist meine Kollegin..."

„Hallo, Sarah", wurde er vom Commander unterbrochen, der Mac erblickt und sich an sie gewandt hatte.

„Hallo, Jonas", entgegnete Mac und lächelte, doch es wirkte irgendwie künstlich.

„Sie beide kennen sich?", fragte Harm irritiert und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Ja, wir,...", sie wusste nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte. „Wir waren sehr gut befreundet."

Harm musterte sein Gegenüber aufmerksam. Jonas war ein Stück kleiner, aber stämmiger als er, hatte kurzes, fast schwarzes Haar und sonnengebräunte Haut.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es immer noch bei JAG aushälst", wandte sich Jonas wieder an Mac, woraufhin sie ihm fest in die Augen sah und meinte: „Tja, so ist das Leben."

Sie blickte zu ihrem Kollegen. „Harm, das ist Jonas Cullingham."

Die beiden Männer nickten sich knapp zu, dann begann Jonas: „Ich denke, Sie sind gekommen, um den Fall zu lösen! Also,..."

Während sie in Richtung Pier 37 gingen, erzählte ihnen Jonas, was vorgefallen war.

„Vor ein paar Tagen sind wir mit dem Flugzeugträger USS Constellation in den Hafen eingelaufen. Nach knapp einem halben Jahr auf See waren wir froh, endlich wieder frei zu haben und dementsprechend war am ersten Abend kaum noch jemand an Bord. Am nächsten Morgen ist dann Commander Sleter nicht zum Dienst erschienen. Er wurde später erschossen in seiner Kabine gefunden."

„Gibt es irgendwelche Verdächtigen?", schaltete sich Mac sofort ein, aber Jonas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, außerdem gibt es kein Motiv für den Mord. Commander Sleter ist nie irgendwie auffällig geworden oder hat sich durch was auch immer Feinde gemacht, jedenfalls nicht, dass es irgendwo aufgefallen wäre."

Gemeinsam gingen sie an Bord des Flugzeugträgers und nahmen die Ermittlungen auf. Sie befragten Kameraden des Ermordeten, redeten mit allem möglichen Offizieren an Bord, aber als sie sich am Abend beratschlagten, waren sie noch kein bisschen schlauer als vorher.

* * *

**13.29 Uhr EST  
Pier 37  
An Bord der USS Constellation**

Harm saß in dem Raum, in dem er die letzten Stunden etliche Soldaten zum Mordfall befragt hatte, und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände, als die Tür aufging und seine Kollegin Mac herein stürmte.

„Na, sind Sie schon irgendwie weiter gekommen?", fragte sie ihn, aber er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Nichts! Man könnte meinen, niemand hätte je von Commander Sleter gehört!"

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und fiel sofort mit der Tür ins Haus. „Aber ich hab etwas!"

Interessiert blickte er sie an.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Commander Sleter eine Affäre mit einem weiblichen Lieutenant hatte. Und zwar mit einer gewissen", sie dachte kurz nach, „Christine Alberts. Ich war eben bei ihr und habe mit ihr geredet. Und dabei habe ich etwas interessantes herausgefunden!"

Sie lächelte triumphierend. „Ein Lieutenant, der mit ihr in der gleichen Abteilung arbeitet, schmeißt sich permanent an Lieutenant Alberts heran und sie könnte sich vorstellen, dass dieser Lieutenant Bruce Trivino etwas mit dem Mord zu tun hat."

„Das ist allerdings sehr interessant", entfuhr es Harm und sogleich stand er auf. „Kommen Sie, Mac. Ich denke, wir sollten diesem Bruce mal einen Besuch abstatten.

* * *

**13.43 Uhr EST  
'Pete's Harbor'  
St. Petersburg - Harbor**

„Sind Sie Lieutenant Bruce Trivino?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich auf dem Hocker, auf dem er saß, um.

„Ja, und wer sind Sie?", fragte er barsch.

„Commander Rabb und Colonel MacKenzie, wir ermitteln in dem Mordfall, der an Bord der Constellation geschehen ist", antwortete Harm und blickte sich in den heruntergekommenen Laden um. Hier war nicht sonderlich viel los, vereinzelt saßen einige Offiziere an den Tischen oder am Tresen, wie Trivino.

Sobald sich Harm und Mac vorgestellt hatten, spannte sich Trivionos ganzer Körper an und er rutschte von dem Hocker herunter.

„Lieutenant, wir würden Ihnen gerne einige Fragen stellen", sagte Mac. „Wo waren Sie an ihrem ersten Abend hier im Hafen?"

„Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?" Trivino bedachte sie mit einem argwöhnischen Blick, der Harm überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Weil Sie in Verdacht stehen, Commander Sleter getötet zu haben", antwortete er auf seine Frage.

Plötzlich kam Panik in Trivino auf. Er zog ein Messer aus seiner Hosentasche, ließ es aufschnappen. In Sekundenbruchteilen packte er Mac grob am Arm, zog die unsanft zu sich und hielt ihr das Messer an den Hals.

„Gehen Sie weg!!" schrie Trivino.

Mac konnte sich vor Schreck kaum bewegen und war wie gelähmt. Mühelos hätte sie sich befreien können, aber in diesem Augenblick schien ihr Körper ihr nicht zu gehorchen.

Sofort reagierte Harm, indem er seine Waffe zog und sie auf Trivion richtete. Schießen konnte er nicht, er würde unweigerlich seine Partnerin treffen, die Trivino wie ein Schutzschild vor sich hielt.

Auch die anderen Offiziere waren aufgesprungen, aber keiner von ihnen konnte etwas tun, denn Trivino ging, das Messer an Macs Hals haltend, langsam rückwärts in Richtung Treppe. Harm versuchte ihm gut zuzureden, aber vergeblich - Trivino verschwand mit Mac im oberen Stockwerk.

„Holen Sie Hilfe", forderte Harm die Soldaten auf und sogleich sprangen mehrere auf und verließen eilig das Gebäude. Nur wenige Minuten später wimmelte es von Soldaten nur so und schnell war das ganze Gebäude umzingelt.

Das obere Stockwerk des Ladens war ein kleines Appartement, in welchem Trivino Mac die Hände hinter den Rücken band und sie in einer Ecke zu Boden drückte. Dann zog er seine Waffe und trat an Fenster. Vorsichtig lugte er durch einen Spalt der Jalousie und fluchte.

„Was erhoffen Sie sich aus dieser Sache hier?", fragte Mac plötzlich, aber statt einer Antwort bekam sie einen Tritt in den Magen, sodass sie schmerzverkrümmt auf dem Boden lag. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss kurz die Augen, als könne sie dadurch den Schmerz lindern.

Dann verriegelte Trivino die Tür und hockte sich auf einen Sessel. Er ließ Mac nicht aus den Augen, als er zu erzählen begann: „Dieser verdammte Hurensohn hat es verdient zu sterben. Er hat sich an Christine rangemacht - ich wollte sie haben, ich habe es ihm mehrmals gesagt, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören. Tja, das hat er nun davon."

Trivino sprach so, als würde er über einen Film sprechen, den er mal gesehen hatte, und nicht, als ginge es um einen Mord, den er begangen hatte. Dabei bemerkte Mac keinerlei Reaktionen in seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen waren kalt und starr, als er sie anblickte. Ihr wurde klar, dass dieser Mann kein Gewissen haben musste und ihm alles egal zu sein schien.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben bekam Mac Todesangst, richtige Todesangst.

Trivino erzählte Mac in allen Einzelheiten, wie er den Plan gefasst hatte, Sleter umzubringen und mit jeder Minute wurde die Situation unerträglicher für Mac. Sie wünschte sich, Harm wäre jetzt bei ihr.

Sie versuchte nicht mehr auf das zu hören, was Trivino von sich gab, sondern entsann sich auf angenehme Momente in ihrem Leben, wobei sie sich hauptsächlich auf die Zeit, die sie mit Harm verbracht hatte, beschränkten. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung im Rosengarten, an den Abend damals in Russland und an den gestrigen Morgen.

Nach einer Zeit, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, hörte sie auf einmal, wie jemand an die Tür klopfte. „Machen Sie auf, Trivino, Sie haben keine Chance", rief eine Stimme und Mac erkannte sie als die von Jonas.

Erleichterung überkam sie. Es würde alles gut werden. Sie wusste es einfach. Sie hatte Jonas und sie hatte Harm. Die beiden würden sie schon hier herausholen. Denn sie vertraute ihnen.

Sie kannte Jonas schon lange. Sie hatten sich damals auf der Militärakademie kennen gelernt. Auf Anhieb hatten sie sich gut verstanden, wenn es nach Jonas gegangen wäre, dann wären sie sogar ein Liebespaar geworden. Er hatte sich so oft versucht ihr zu nähern. Aber Mac hatte abgeblockt, immer wieder.

Und als sie dann mit ihrem Jura Studium begonnen und ihn gewissermaßen verlassen hatte, so hatte sie in diesem Moment nicht nur einen Freund verloren, sondern diesem Freund auch noch das Herz gebrochen.

Trivino reagierte nicht auf den Befehl von Jonas, sondern rannte zum Fenster, riss es auf und brüllte: „Haut ab ihr Arschlöcher, oder eure kleine Anwältin stirbt!"

Dann ging alles so schnell, dass Mac es kaum richtig begreifen konnte. Jonas trat die Tür ein und noch bevor er seine Waffe auf Trivino richten und abfeuern konnte, traf ihn ein gezielter Schuss von Trivino ein die Brust und er ging zu Boden.

„Nein, Jonas", schrie Mac verzweifelt. Sie robbte auf den Boden zu Jonas hin, der schwer verletzt auf dem Boden lag und sich die Hand auf die stark blutende Wunde in der Brust hielt.

„Jonas", flüsterte Mac und er sah sie schwach an.

„Sarah, ich..."

„Shh, nicht sprechen, es wird alles wieder gut", beruhigte sie ihn, obwohl sie selbst nicht so recht daran glaubte.

Jonas schüttelte kraftlos seinen Kopf. „Sarah, ich wollte dir nur sagen", er hustete und spuckte dabei Blut, „dass ich,... dich liebe..."

„Jonas..."

„Ich wollte es dir schon lange gesagt haben, aber ich habe nie den Mut gefunden ... und jetzt ist es ... zu spät ..." Er schloss die Augen. „Mach nie ... den gleichen Fehler wie ich ... rede über deine wahren Gefühle ... bevor es zu spät ist..."

Sein Kopf sank leblos zur Seite und Mac wusste, dass er tot war.

Eine unermessliche Wut stieg in ihr hoch und sie blickte den Jonas' Mörder wutentbrannt und mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Du mieses Schwein", stieß sie hervor. Mit letzter Kraft kam sie auf die Beine und rannte auf Trivino zu, der nahe bei dem Fenster stand. Er war so überrascht über diesen plötzlichen Angriff, dass er keine Zeit mehr zum reagieren hatte.

Mit einem Aufschrei warf sich Mac gegen ihn. Er stolperte nach hinten, wurde gegen den niedrigen Fenstersims gedrückt und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Wild ruderte er mit den Armen und hielt sich an Mac fest, als er sie beide in die Tiefe riss.

Harm, der die ganze Zeit vor dem Gebäude gestanden hatte, sah nun, dass etwas aus einem Seitenfenster fiel und erkannte, dass es zwei Personen waren. Er rannte dorthin, wo sie aufgeschlagen waren und sein Herz blieb fast stehen, als er eine der Personen als seine Kollegin identifizierte.

„Nein!" Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und kniete sich neben die Verletzte. „Mac, nein", flüsterte er, als er in ihr Gesicht war.

Ihre Augenlider flatterten, als sie die Augen öffnete. 'Jonas hatte Recht, machmal kann es zu spät sein, jemandem seine Gefühle zu offenbaren', dachte sie verzweifelt, und eine tiefe, unendliche Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein.

'Ich liebe dich Harm...'

Dann schlossen sich ihre Augen und ihr Kopf sank leblos zur Seite...

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hier nun die Fortsetzung..._

* * *

**21. August 2002,  
9.04 Uhr EST,  
JAG-Hauptquartier,  
Washington, D.C.**

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Mac auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl sinken und verfluchte insgeheim zum unzähligen Male den Gips, welcher beinahe ihr gesamtes rechtes Bein einhüllte.

„Holt einen Krankenwagen", sagte jemand und betrat Macs Büro. „Der Marine ist vier Minuten zu spät."

Sie sah auf und blickte direkt in Harms grinsendes Gesicht. „Haha, sehr witzig, Harm", erwiderte Mac genervt und wandte sich ihrer Arbeit zu. Ihr Bein tat weh und sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Ihr war jetzt nicht nach Scherzen oder einer Unterhaltung zumute. Und schon gar nicht mit ihrem Partner, was sie ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, indem sie ihn nicht mehr beachtete.

Er bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Alles in Ordnung, Mac?" fragte er besorgt, woraufhin sie ein wenig überzeugendes „Hmm" brummte. Harm beschloss, nicht weiter nachzufragen, da er seinen Marine lange genug kannte, um zu wissen, wenn sie lieber alleine sein wollte. Wortlos verließ er ihr Büro.

Als er gegangen war, seufzte Mac und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. 'Ich halte das nicht mehr aus', dachte sie verzweifelt. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, ihn jeden Tag zu sehen, ohne ihn berühren, ihn küssen zu dürfen. Seit ihrem Sturz aus dem Fenster war ihr klar, dass sie Harm liebte. Mehr als sie jemals einen Mann geliebt hatte. Immer unerträglicher wurde die Situation jeden weiteren Tag.

* * *

**9:47 Uhr EST,  
JAG-Hauptquartier**

Harms Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Macs Büro. Durch das Fenster konnte er sehen, wie Mac unruhig den Kopf von einem Arm auf den anderen stützte und nicht besonders konzentriert zu arbeiten schien. Außerdem war sie ein wenig blasser als sonst, was Harm allerdings auf schlechte Lichtbedingungen schob.

'Was ist bloß los mit ihr? ' fragte er sich und beobachtete, wie Mac nachdenklich auf einem Kugelschreiber herum kaute. Seit dieser Geiselnahme vor ein paar Monaten benahm sie sich ziemlich seltsam, vermied es mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten oder ging ihm von vornherein aus dem Weg, was sich auf den Krücken allerdings nicht gerade einfach gestaltete. Er konnte ja verstehen, dass es ihr nicht leicht fiel, wieder zum Alltag zurückzukehren, ihm ging es ja nicht wesentlich anders, aber sie könnte es zumindest versuchen. Auch ihn hatte diese Geiselnahme schwer mitgenommen. Immerhin hätte er Mac, seine Mac, beinahe für immer verloren.

Harm wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er sah, wie Mac ihre Bürotüre aufriss und mit ihren Krücken eilig in den Flur humpelte. Er stand auf und eilte ihr beunruhigt hinterher, sah aber nur noch, wie sie auf der Toilette am Ende des Korridors verschwand.

Nur ein paar Minuten später kam sie wieder und wollte an Harm vorbei, der an der Tür auf sie gewartet hatte, in ihr Büro zurückgehen, aber er hielt sie auf. „Mac, was ist los?"

Er wollte ihr in die Augen schauen, aber sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Was soll los sein?!" antwortete sie hart und ging ohne noch etwas zu sagen an ihm vorbei.

Er sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. 'Verdammt, Mac', dachte er traurig. 'Bitte lass alles so wie früher sein!'

* * *

**13:31 Uhr EST,  
JAG-Hauptquartier**

Obwohl sich die Akten auf Macs Schreibtisch häuften, saß Mac immer noch an der gleichen wie heute Morgen. Sonst arbeitete sie immer gewissenhaft und konzentriert, aber heute schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab. 'Ich halte diese verdammte Situation einfach nicht mehr aus', dachte sie nach einer Weile, nachdem sie mindestens zehn Minuten vergebens auf das weiße Blatt Papier vor sich gestarrt hatte. 'Ich muss etwas unternehmen, sonst werde ich noch verrückt! ' Mehr oder minder entschlossen angelte sie sich ihre Krücken und verließ den Raum.

Als sie nach knapp einer halben Stunde wiederkam, klopfte sie an die Tür von Harms Büro. Noch bevor ein „Herein" erklang, stürmte Mac auf ihren Krücken hinein und schloss sie Tür unsanft hinter sich. Dann baute sie sich vor seinem Schreibtisch auf.

„Was gibt's, Mac?" fragte er, ohne aufzusehen.

„Ich habe Ihnen etwas zu sagen, Commander", sagte sie mit ungewohnt scharfem Ton, so dass er sie, auch wegen der förmlichen Anrede, ein wenig überrascht anschaute.

„Ich höre", entgegnete er ruhig. „Ich war gerade beim Admiral und habe um meine Versetzung gebeten!" fuhr Mac fort.

„Du hast WAS?", entfuhr es Harm, der ohne es zu bemerken, zum Du übergegangen war.

Ein wenig betreten blickte Mac zu Boden. „Ich habe den Admiral um meine Versetzung gebeten", wiederholte sie. 'Ich hätte mir denken können, dass er so reagiert', dachte sie, sagte dann laut: „Er sagte, er wird es sich überlegen und mir morgen seine Entscheidung mitteilen."

Harm starrte seine Partnerin fassungslos an. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. 'Ist ihr unsere gemeinsame Arbeit so wenig wert?' „Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle, Mac?!" Harm sprang aufgebracht von seinem Stuhl hoch und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch. Dann packte er sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich. „Warum, Mac?" Er verstand gar nichts mehr.

Mac befreite sich aus seinem Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück, wobei sie beinahe wegen ihres Gipsbeines hingefallen wäre, sich aber im letzten Moment fing. „Das ist ja wohl immer noch meine Entscheidung! Es geht Sie gar nichts an!" keifte sie. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie sein Büro, bevor er sie daran hindern konnte.

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen sank Harm auf seinen Stuhl und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. 'Das darf doch nicht wahr sein', dachte er verzweifelt. 'Wie kann sie mir das bloß antun? Was soll ich bloß ohne sie machen?'

* * *

**19:04 Uhr EST,  
Nahe dem Ausgang,  
JAG-Hauptquartier**

Völlig in Gedanken versunken ging Harm Rabb in Richtung Ausgang, als er gegen jemanden prallte. Er erkannte diesen jemand als seine Partnerin Sarah „Mac" MacKenzie, die ihn aufgebracht anschaute.

„Haben Sie keine Augen im Kopf, Commander", fauchte sie und Harm wich vorsichtshalber ein Stück zurück.

„Ist doch nichts passiert", beschwichtigte Harm sie.

Ihre Augen blitzen. „Sie laufen doch auch nicht auf Krücken herum", entgegnete sie prompt und nicht sehr freundlich.

Bei einem wütenden Marine, insbesondere bei diesem sehr wütenden, konnte man nie wirklich sicher sein, ob man am nächsten Tag nicht mit irgendwelchen schwerwiegenden Verletzungen zur Arbeit kommen musste.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen", entschuldigte sich Harm bei ihr, aber ihr platzte der Kragen.

„Sie sehen mich anscheinend NIE und verstehen tun Sie mich auch nicht!" Sie hatte ihre Stimme erhoben und näherte sich ihm mit wütender Miene.

„Commander Rabb, Colonel MacKenzie, was zum Teufel ist hier los?", polterte plötzlich die Stimme ihres Vorgesetzten, Admiral Chegwidden, durch den Gang.

Sofort schwiegen die beiden und nahmen Haltung an.

Chegwidden kam gerade aus seinem Büro und wollte ebenfalls Feierabend machen, als er seine Anwälte bemerkte. Er kam auf die beiden zu und baute sich vor ihnen auf. „Stehen Sie bequem", sagte Chegwidden und kniff die Augen zusammen. „So, Commander, wären Sie so freundlich und würden mir den Grund für diese lautstarke Auseinandersetzung verraten?" Der Admiral blickte prüfend von einem zum anderen, doch ihre Mienen verrieten nichts.

„Sir", meldete sich Mac zu Wort und räusperte sich ein wenig verlegen. „Der Commander hat mich vorhin beinahe umgerannt und ich bin wohl ein bisschen laut geworden..." Betreten blickte sie zu Boden.

„Major, ich hätte mir ein besses Verhalten von Ihnen gewünscht", sagte der Admiral und klang nicht sonderlich begeistert. "Und von Ihnen auch, Commander!"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", sagte Mac in und blickte stur geradeaus. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Ja, Sir, mir tut es auch leid", fügte Harm hinzu.

Chegwidden betrachtete seine beiden offiziere mürrisch. „Ich dulde keinen Streit in meinen Büros, also wenn Sie noch einmal in der Richtung auffallen sollten, dann werden Sie die nächsten Jahre nichts anderes mehr als Papierkram auf ihren Tischen sehen! Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Sir", antworteten Harm und Mac gleichzeitig.

„Einen schönen Abend noch", knurrte Chegwidden und ging dann an ihnen vorbei durch die Tür.

„Mac, hören Sie", begann Harm, aber seine Partnerin warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und humpelte schwerfällig auf ihren Krücken vorbei.

„Guten Abend, Commander", verabschiedete sie sich bissig von ihm und war schon zur Türe hinaus.

'Warum das alles, Mac? ' fragte er stumm um eine Antwort und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Hause.

* * *

**19.54 Uhr EST,  
Appartement „The Washington 2812",  
Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss Mac die Haustür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. 'Wieso muss er es mir bloß so schwer machen? ' Sie mühte sich mit ihren Krücken in Richtung Couch und ließ sich darauf fallen. Mühsam befreite sie sich von ihrer Jacke und kickte ihren Schuh von sich weg. Unter Aufwand aller Kraft stand sie wieder auf und humpelte, diesmal ohne Krücken, in die Küche.

Oder sie versuchte es zumindest. Denn auf halber Strecke rutschte sie aus und knickte mit dem Fuß weg. Mit einem Male wurde Macs gebrochenes Bein doppelt belastet. Sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und fiel unsanft auf den harten Parkettboden. Unerträglicher Schmerz durchflutete ihren Körper und brachte Mac an den Rand ihrer Selbstkontrolle. Verbissen kämpfte Mac mit den Tränen. Sie würde nicht weinen, sie war ein Marine, sie war stark. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als könne sie den Schmerz dadurch lindern. Nach einer Weile, die sie reglos und zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden verbracht hatte, versuchte sie aufzustehen, musste es jedoch wieder aufgeben, da sie sich vor Schmerzen kaum bewegen konnte. Mac fluchte lauthals, während sie gleichzeitig fieberhaft überlegte, was sie nun machen sollte.

Langsam robbte sie in Richtung Telefon und zog sich an der Couch in eine aufrechte Position. Eilig wählte sie die Nummer, die sie im Schlaf konnte, und betete inständig, dass er zuhause war.

* * *

**Eine Viertelstunde später **

Es klopfte. Mac sah auf und rief: „Wer ist da?"

Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, als ihr eine vertraute Stimme antwortete: „Ich bin's: Harm! Was ist passiert, Mac?"

„Kommen Sie erst mal herein, die Tür ist offen", erwiderte sie gepresst.

Harm betrat die Wohnung. Als er Mac neben der Couch auf dem Boden kauern sah, war er in wenigen Schritten bei ihr und kniete sich neben sie. „Mac, was ist passiert?" wiederholte er besorgt seine Frage, woraufhin sie ihm kurz schilderte, was sich zugetragen hatte. „So Mac, ich helfe Ihnen jetzt erstmal auf und dann schaue ich mir Ihren Fuß mal näher an."

Sie nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als er ihre Hand nahm und mit dem anderen Arm unter ihre Schulter griff. Er zog sie mit sich hoch und sie stand von ihm gestützt neben ihm. Doch als sie einen Schritt nach vorne versuchte, sackte der Fuß unter ihr weg und beinahe wäre sie gefallen, wenn Harm sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen und hochgehoben hätte.

Mac schluckte. Es war ihr irgendwie unangenehm, Harm so nahe zu sein, auch wenn sie sich das gerne wünschte. Trotzdem schwieg sie. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sie und plötzlich war ihr schmerzender Fuß nur noch nebensächlich.

Harm setzte sie schließlich auf ihrem Bett ab, bevor er ihren Fuß vorsichtig untersuchte.

Ruhig sah ihm Mac zu. Sie vertraute ihm völlig, weswegen sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht wehtun würde. Dennoch zuckte sie zusammen, als er ihren Fuß leicht zur Seite drehte.

Wortlos stand Harm auf und verließ das Zimmer. Wenige Augenblicke später kam er mit einem Kühlpack zurück, das er zwischen fünf verscheidenen Eissorten und einem Päckchen Tiefkühl-Burger gefunden hatte.

„Am besten schonen Sie Ihren Fuß ein paar Tage. Wenn's dann noch nicht besser ist, sollten Sie am besten mal beim Arzt vorbeischauen", sagte Harm, während er das Kühlpack vorsichtig um Macs verletzten Fuß legte.

Sie nickte nur und er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Ein nicht ganz angenehmes Schweigen. Für beide nicht. Mac hoffte, ihr Partner würde nicht wegen dem Versetzungsgesuch fragen, Harm brannte diese eine Frage auf der Seele. Seit der Geiselnahme konnte er dich keinen Reim mehr aus Macs Verhalten machen. Die ganze Situation verwirrte ihn.

„Sie erwarten jetzt sicher von mir, dass ich Ihnen die Sache mit der Versetzung erkläre, nicht wahr?" fragte Mac nach einer Zeit zögernd, durchbrach damit die Stille.

Überrascht blickte Harm seine Partnerin an. „Allerdings", gab er zu und nickte bekräftigend, gespannt auf die Antwort.

Mac senkte den Kopf und fuhr leise fort: „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihnen die Gründe nicht sagen. Sie… Sie würden das nicht verstehen…"

„Mac, ich bin Ihr Freund, ich dachte, wir hätten keine Geheimnisse voreinander", warf Harm ein, woraufhin Mac lautlos seufzte.

„Es ist nur, ich komme einfach nicht mehr klar", sagte Mac zögernd.

„Wieso das denn? Sie sind beliebt und haben viele Freunde bei JAG, Sie sind eine Top-Anwältin - warum sollten Sie nicht mehr klarkommen?"

„Es geht einfach nicht", beteuerte Mac nachdrücklich, ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und drehte den Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Harm.

Dieser resignierte. Er wusste, dass er nichts aus diesem sturen Marine herausbekommen würde. Langsam erhob er sich und meinte dann sanft: „In Ordnung, es geht mich ja auch gar nichts an. Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen? Irgendetwas zu essen oder so?"

Mac schluckte. „Vielleicht etwas zu essen", erwiderte sie und blickte zu Harm, der gerade in Richtung Küche verschwand. Als er außer Sicht war, angelte Mac ein Blatt Papier aus dem Nachttisch. Es war ein Brief an Harm, indem sie alles erklärt - oder zumindest versucht - hatte. Dann faltete sie das Blatt und steckte es in die Tasche von Harms Jacke, die er auf ihrem Bett abgelegt hatte. Gerade war sie fertig, als er mit einem Sandwich zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam. Sie richtete sich auf, bedankte sich und nahm den Teller entgegen. „Ich würde jetzt gerne alleine sein", sagte sie ohne Harm anzusehen.

Dieser nickte wortlos, nahm seine Jacke und verließ Macs Wohnung.

Als er gegangen war, stellte Mac den Teller neben sich aufs Bett, ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen und begann zu weinen.

* * *

**Vor Harms Appartement,  
Nördlich der Union-Station,  
Washington D.C.**

Harm stand vor seiner Tür und kramte in den Jackentaschen nach seinem Schlüssel, als er plötzlich die Stirn runzelte. Er beförderte ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier zutage, von dem er sich nicht erinnern konnte, es jemals auch nur gesehen zu haben.

Prüfend drehte er es und stutzte, als er seinen Namen darauf stehen sah. Er faltete es auseinander und erkannte auf Anhieb, dass es Macs Schrift war. Neugierig begann er zu lesen…

_Lieber Harm, es fällt mir nicht leicht, dies hier zu schreiben, aber es muss sein, weil ich sonst auf ewig Schuldgefühle hätte. Ich möchte dir sagen, warum ich gehen muss. Mir ist bei der Geiselnahme klar geworden, dass du mir sehr viel bedeutest - mehr als die Regeln zulassen und mehr als ich dürfte. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr jeden Tag mit dir zusammenarbeiten, wenn ich genau weiß, dass wir „nur Freunde" sind und sich daran nichts ändern wird. Ich weiß, dass ich mit meiner Entscheidung meinen besten Freund verlieren werde, aber du musst mich verstehen. Ich konnte noch nie gut mit Gefühlen umgehen - ich bin ein Marine, Marines sind allzeit bereit, tapfer und mutig, sie stellen sich jeder Herausforderung. Ich schätze, hier habe ich versagt. Lieber lebe ich in Einsamkeit, als in einer Lüge. Ich kann und will meine Gefühle nicht mehr verstecken, deswegen habe ich meine Entscheidung getroffen. Bitte versuche nicht, mich aufzuhalten, ich möchte nicht, dass es noch schwerer wird - für mich genauso wie für dich. Leb wohl, Sarah_

Mit zittrigen Händen starrte Harm auf den Brief. Plötzlich setzten sich alle Teile des Puzzles zusammen: Macs Verhalten, das Versetzungsgesuch - einfach alles passte ins Bild. Er wusste, wie viel Überwindung es Mac gekostet haben musste, diesen Brief zu schreiben. Und dass sie es ernst meine, erkannte er außerdem an ihrer Unterschrift. „Sarah", sagte er halblaut, während er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Nun hatte er Gewissheit, dass Mac das gleiche für ihn empfand wie er für sie. Und jetzt sollte er alles verlieren, was ihm etwas in seinem Leben bedeutete? Eines wusste er: Kampflos würde er nicht aufgeben!

* * *

**Am nächsten Morgen,  
JAG-Hauptquartier,  
Washington D.C.**

Die Türen des Aufzugs glitten fast lautlos vor ihr auf. Ihr entfuhr ein müdes Seufzen, als sie sich mit ihren Krücken auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro machte.

„Colonel MacKenzie?" rief jemand hinter ihr.

„Ja?" Es bereitete ihr ein wenig Mühe, mit den Krücken, dem Gipsbein und dem seit gestern verstauchten Fuß eine Kehrtwendung zu machen. Sie erkannte Harriet, die einen riesigen Strauß roter Rosen in den Armen hatte. Mac lächelte. Hatte sich Bud mal wieder für irgendetwas entschuldigen müssen? „Suchen Sie eine Vase für diesen wundervollen Strauß", erkundigte sich Mac, doch Harriet schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber nein", rief sie, „der wurde gerade für Sie abgegeben, Ma'am!"

Mac riss die Augen auf. „Für mich?!" 'O Gott, lass es nicht das sein, was ich denke. Rote Rosen… bedeuten sie wirklich das, was ich denke… ich hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er es mir nicht noch schwerer machen soll…'

„Ma'am?" Harriet trat näher. „Wo soll ich die Blumen hinbringen?"

„Äh... in mein Büro", sagte Mac unsicher. Mit langsamem Tempo folgte sie Harriet und sah zu, wie die blonde Frau den Strauß Rosen in einer Vase auf Macs Schreibtisch arrangierte. „Danke", meinte Mac nur und nickte Harriet zu, die auch schon wieder im Begriff war zu gehen.

Harriet erwiderte die Geste wortlos, bevor sie im nächsten Büro verschwand.

Mac ließ den Blick durch ihr Büro schweifen, als ihr auffiel, dass der Stapel Akten, den sie Harm eigentlich gestern hatte geben wollen, immer noch mitten auf ihrem Schreibtisch thronte. Mac seufzte. Es half nichts, früher oder später musste sie die Akten bei Harm liefern. Und das lieber früher als später. „Auf in den Kampf, Marine", sagte sie zu sich und organisierte es irgendwie, den Aktenstapel unter den Arm zu klemmen.

Dann hinkte sie hinüber zu Harms Büro. Von drinnen erklangen Stimmen und Mac erstarrte, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Sie wollte nicht lauschen, aber weggehen konnte sie auch nicht. Stattdessen schob sie sich langsam näher und lugte um die Ecke, darauf bedacht nicht gesehen zu werden. Sie erblickte Harm, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, und Gunny, der ihrem (noch-) Partner gegenüber saß.

„Das ist nicht einfach, Gunny", hörte sie Harm sagen. „Ich kann sie nicht einfach gehen lassen…"

Mac schloss die Augen. Sie wusste genau, dass er über sie sprach.

Nun meldete sich Gunny zu Wort. „Warum haben Sie es überhaupt soweit kommen lassen?"

Stille folgte. Dann erwiderte Harm: „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich war so dumm zu glauben, dass ich könne meine Gefühle für Mac ewig unterdrücken." Einer von ihnen räusperte sich. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie geht… Ich liebe sie…"

Macs Augen weiteten sich, ihr Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, tausend Gedanken rasten ihr durch den Sinn. Die Akten unter ihrem Arm rutschten weg und fielen auf den Boden, wobei einzelne Blätter durch die Luft segelten.

Im Büro richteten sich gleichzeitig die Blicke von Harm und Gunny auf die Tür, doch nur Harm erkannte, dass es Mac war, die wie erstarrt vor seiner geöffneten Bürotüre stand. „Mac!" rief er mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Erschrecken. Er sprang auf.

Im gleichen Augenblick warf ihm Mac einen bestürzten Blick zu und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Sie musste raus hier, und zwar sofort! Ohne auf den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Bein zu achten hastete sie mit ihren Krücken durch das Office in Richtung Aufzug.

„Mac!" rief Harm erneut, war in wenigen Sätzen aus seinem Büro geeilt.

Die umstehenden Leute wurden auf die beiden Anwälte aufmerksam und verharrten in ihren Tätigkeiten. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Harm, der am einen Ende des Office stand, und auf Mac.

„Mac, ich bitte dich, bleib hier", flehte Harm, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er mitten im Office vor seinen Kollegen stand. „Bleib bei mir, ich brauche dich!"

Gebannt verfolgten die Anwesenden das Geschehen.

Mac wurde langsamer, teils wegen Harm, teils wegen dem Schmerz, der durch ihr Bein raste.

„Ich liebe dich!"

Sie blieb stehen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt, Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Im Office war es totenstill.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte Harm flehend und hoffte inständig, dass Mac, die wie erstarrt mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, etwas tun würde. Sie konnte ihn wenigstens anbrüllen oder sonst wie reagieren, aber diese Stille hielt er nicht aus.

Nach einer Ewigkeit drehte sie sich um - langsam und zögernd. Schließlich blickte sie Harm an, der ungefähr vier Meter von ihr entfernt stand und er erkannte, dass eine Träne an ihrer Wange herunter lief. „Warum?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?"

Harm trat auf sie zu. Er schluckte. „Weil mir erst jetzt klar geworden ist, dass du mein Leben bist. Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht, wir hatten gute und schlechte Zeiten. Du kennst mich besser als sonst jemand. Ich dachte, ich wüsste, was es heißt, jemanden zu lieben, aber erst du hast mir gezeigt, dass Liebe viel mehr ist. Vertrauen, Respekt, Geborgenheit, über alles miteinander reden zu können." Harm stand mittlerweile nur noch knapp einen Meter von ihr entfernt. „Ich liebe dich, Sarah." Er kam noch ein Stück näher und hob seine Hand an ihre Wange, um ihr die Träne wegzuwischen.

Harms Worte und diese zärtliche Berührung ließen ihre innere Mauer restlos einstürzen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, die Umstehenden konnten die Spannung, die von ihnen ausging, förmlich spüren.

Mac wechselte eine Krücke zur anderen Hand und platzierte die nun freie Hand auf Harms. Sie schluckte und holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie nach einem kaum merklichen Zögern zugab: „Ich liebe dich auch, Harm." Ihre Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken, ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher, bis ihre sich Lippen endlich in einem unendlich sanften und viel versprechendem Kuss fanden.

Die Umstehenden begannen wie wild zu klatschen und zu pfeifen, Harriet stand neben Bud und hatte seine Hand ergriffen, die sie fest drückte.

Harm schloss Mac in eine zärtliche Umarmung, während ihr Kuss nicht zu enden schien.

Währenddessen raunte Harriet ihrem Mann zu: „Ich bin sofort wieder da." Bud sah ihr nach, wie sie in einem leeren Büro verschwand und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Trotz des lauten Applaus konnte er hören, wie jemand lauthals einen Freudenschrei ausstieß. Augenblicke später erschien Harriet wieder mit dem breitesten Grinsen, das er je bei ihr gesehen hatte.

Die Tür des Admirals ging auf und Chegwidden trat, angelockt vom Lärm, näher, bis er schließlich seine zwei Offiziere in den Armen des jeweils anderen liegen sah. Seine Mundwinkel wanderten nach oben, als er auf das Blatt Papier in seinen Händen sah - Macs Versetzungsgesuch -, es kurzerhand in mehrere Stücke zerriss und in den Papierkorb neben ihm warf. „Ich denke, das wird jetzt nicht mehr nötig sein", sagte er sich mit einem Schmunzeln und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das immer noch küssende Paar.

* * *

_Ende_


End file.
